Project
by DreamVixen
Summary: A boy wakes up in the middle of nowhere, with no memories and nothing to turn to. One thing leads to another and he finds himself in a dangerous underground war which he plays a major role in. So many questions but the major one? What's Duo Maxwell to do?


DV- Told you I'd get this up, DH!!!  
  
Chiisai- I'm sure she's so proud.  
  
DV- Shut up.  
  
Duo- Star of the story... Hehe... I like this arrangement!!!  
  
Quatre- You would.  
  
Wufei- Hmph! Baka onna!!!  
  
DV- What'd I do?!?!  
  
Wufei- 'glaring' you gave that baka something to brag about!!!  
  
DV- So?  
  
Everyone- --;;;  
  
Quatre- Miss DreamVixen doesn't own anyone from Gundam Wing, and hopes you enjoy her story!  
  
In the darkness that surrounds their hearts  
You will find no gentle love or care.  
A little boy with no end or start  
Is emotionlessly left for despair  
  
Mission 001; Nothing and No One  
  
"Owie," I groaned, clasping my head and sitting up. Why did it feel like a goddamn drummer was trying to crack me open from the inside?  
  
I looked around me. Forest. Birds chirping, trees swaying and all that fun junk. Where the Hell was I?  
  
"Hello?!" I called out, wondering what I was doing here. "Can someone help me?!" No answer. Great. This figured. I was all alone in the middle of who knows where. I tried to think of how I got here. that's when I realized, and it sent a cold chill in my stomach.  
  
I didn't know.  
  
It wasn't REALLY the fact that I didn't know where I was that scared me, though that did help a little, but the fact that I didn't know where I lived, or what I had been doing before I got here, or what I looked like, or even my freakin' NAME!!! I had no memories whatsoever. None. Zip. Zilch.  
  
I looked around frantically, for something, ANYTHING that would jog my memory. Nothing.  
  
"Is anybody out there?!?!?!?!" I yell a little louder, desperate to get away from the emptiness in my mind and soul. "Can anybody hear me?!?!?!" a bird cawed in the distance, but other than that, silence. Well, this was just peachy...  
  
I started forward, hoping to find something, ANYTHING, that would help me find out who I was. I'd been walking for a little over half an hour before I found myself at the edge of a forest, with a junkyard both ten feet away. I groaned. Figures this would be my first reenactment with humanity.  
  
"Mew," I blinked. Wha-? "mew,"  
  
I looked down at my feet as a tiny ginger kitten with little tan 'socks' on it's paws and a crude crescent moon shape on it's forehead rubbed against me, meowing in demand for attention. I laughed and bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Sup, little fella?" I asked. He purred into my chest. "I take it you're all alone like me?" Cerulean eyes blinked up at me, and I grinned, "Well, then, we can be alone together. I'd give you an introduction, but I don't have a clue who I am. I take it you don't have a name, either?" the little guy blinked again.  
  
"Mew," He said, before jumping into my shoulder and walking from one to the other, before sitting down. I laughed.  
  
"I'll call you DeathScythe. That sounds like a cool name." I announced. "DS for short," The kitten purred, satisfied with the name. (AN; hehe... I couldn't help it!!! I mean, really, can you BLAME me?) "Then it's settled. Want to come and help me find out who I am, DeathScythe?"  
  
"Mew,"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes,"  
  
We started off again, me once in a while making one-sided conversations with DeathScythe, and traveled until we found a small pond. Curious, I went to the water to see what I looked like.  
  
Amethyst eyes greeted me, along with a long, brown braid and a cheerful looking face. All things considered, I didn't look half bad.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I stared into the glass of the tube I was in, surrounded by a bright yellow liquid with a mask attached to my face so I could breath. I was a lot younger, about five, and felt even more confused than I did now.  
  
"Dr. Kyoso! Dr. Maxwell, one of the projects is awakening!!!" a young woman in white clothes shouted. Two men in white clothes came at her call, one looked cruel, but the other...  
  
"Which one?" the mean looking one demanded.  
  
"Project A0385," the woman called back. "The Shinigami,"  
  
"How are his readings? We've spent too much money on him to lose everything now!!!" the nice man ignored the mean one that was ordering everyone around, and instead looked at me, remorse, kindness and pity in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome to life, child," he said softly, "May God have mercy on your soul,"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I blinked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!?!"  
  
"MROW!!!!!!!!!!" I gave the startled DS an apologetic glance before turning back to the water. That's when I saw something else. Reaching down, I pulled a silver cross into my grasp, tracing the design on it before turning it around to see the back had two words neatly and carefully inscribed on it. Duo Maxwell  
  
Maxwell... Wasn't that the guy in that... was it a memory? I wasn't exactly sure. But were did Duo come from?  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Father Maxwell, Father Maxwell!!!" I watched the other kids come out and greet the doctor I had arrived with. Only one of them took any notice of me.  
  
"Are you a new kid here?" He asked as we approached.  
  
"No, Solo, this boy is the project Helen and I have been helping with." The boy flinched slightly.  
  
"Ouch. That must be tough. What's your name?"  
  
"He wasn't given one," Dr. Maxwell said, "They simply call him by his project code," the kid frowned at me before grinning.  
  
"Then we'll come up with one!!! Now let's see..." I grinned at the boy, taking a liking to him since he wanted so badly to help me.  
  
"Can I be Duo?" I asked him. Dr. Maxwell and Solo looked surprised before Solo burst into a grin.  
  
"Sure thing. But you need a last name, too. What should that be?"  
  
"The last name can come later," I said, beaming, "Right now, it's juuust Duo!!!"  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"IS A LITTLE WARNING TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!?!?!?!?!" I yelled out. DS gave me an annoyed look and nipped my ear. "OW!!!" I glared at him. "I should throw you in the water for that,"  
  
"Mew," for some weird reason, a part of me knew what the cat was saying.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll shut up. Yeesh. No reason to bite my head off. Literally."  
  
"Mew," I sighed.  
  
"Okay, so now I know I'm Duo Maxwell. Or at least, I think I am. And I know my life before this was screwed up beyond all reasonable thought. Other than that, I'm still in the dark." I frowned and thought hard.  
  
'Croak, croak.'  
  
I should probably head to the nearest city and stake out there until I had enough of those flashy thingies to figure out where I belonged.  
  
'Croak, croak,'  
  
Or I could find a phone book and call up this Maxwell guy, or that Solo person and see if they could tell me anything.  
  
'Croak, croak,'  
  
But those flashies looked like they were from when I was a kid. So what if they weren't around or something?  
  
'Croak, croak,'  
  
I could try to find that Kyoso guy, too, but he gave me the heebie jeevies, so I'd definitely file that idea under 'desperate times only.'  
  
'Croak, croak,'  
  
Or maybe I could head to a hospital, or a police station, and let them handle it and live where ever they decide to stick me. That way, I couldn't risk screwing anything up.  
  
'Croak, croak,'  
  
If that frog croaks one more time, I'll stick its tongue to its ass!  
  
'Croak, croak'  
  
SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'...' I blinked when I realized the frog had stopped, along with every other animal in the forest. I looked down at DeathScythe, and saw him meowing, but got no audio. So, I did what any reasonably sane guy would do in my situation.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! I'M DEAF!!!!!!!!!! GNAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!! I take it back I'll deal with the frog in a humane manner. JUST TURN THE FREAKING SOUND BACK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
'Croak, croak,' I breathed out a sigh of relief. What the hell was that all about?!?!  
  
"Mew," DS said, cocking his head. I grinned at him and stood up. I could worry about the sound and flashies later. Right not, I was on my way to humanity!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Two weeks later)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"-And then she had the nerve to say that he'd been cheating on her, too!!! He went back to the manor today to pick up his things. I won't blame him if he does something to give her grief!" The rich, gossiping woman didn't even notice me as I walked by. It hadn't taken me long to realize the rich people living in the city never paid attention to anything that didn't have a price tag attached. Course, that made my job a lot easier...  
  
"Hehehe," I said, opening the fat wallet that had been in the woman's purse not three minutes ago. "Thank you for contributing to the Give Duo a Better Life Fund." I smirked as I headed back down the street. More so when I heard the woman yell out;  
  
"MY MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I whistled cheerfully as I entered the rundown apartment complex, that had a bunch of kids playing out front.  
  
"Hey, Kid!!!" The manager yelled out to me, "You got your rent today?" I tossed him some of the 'ahem' borrowed money. The old man eyed me warily, "Something tells me I shouldn't ask where this money came from..." He muttered.  
  
"Then don't," I said reasonably, going up the stairs to my room. "Hey, DeathScythe,"  
  
"Mew,"  
  
It hadn't taken me long to get really good at being a pickpocket. I had fast hands, keen eyes and a disarming demeanor, if I do say so myself. After I saw that the police only helped people above a certain salary range, and the hospitals were little better, I settled into an apartment for Plan A. Unfortunately, no flashies since the two in the forest.  
  
Besides thievery, I also found I had a knack for some weapons. And considering that this IS the slums, I never went anywhere without my three knives, two guns and a mini scythe I tucked in a sheath behind my back. (Hidden under my clothes)  
  
"So what's the verdict food wise?" I asked, opening the mini fridge. A half carton of expired milk and three individual slices of cheese, all of which were getting dry and one even had mold on it. "Ouch," I muttered, closing the fridge, "Guess it's shopping day."  
  
"Mew," DS jumped on my shoulder, a sign he was going with me whether I liked it or not.  
  
"Check THAT out," I snickered to DS, watching as a rich looking blonde boy was desperately trying to detach his arm from an equally rich looking chick with weird eyebrows. Poor sap. Suddenly, and fortunately for the kid, the lady spotted someone in the crowd.  
  
"Oh, dear, that's Wari Suriheru. He's hosting a party next week that Father's making me attend. Excuse me, Quatre dear." And with that, the girl was off to see the guy on the other side of me. Hehe... Baaaad idea....  
  
"You shouldn't do that," I wheeled around to the rich boy, who was frowning at me once the leech... err, GIRL was out of hearing distance, "You shouldn't steal money like that. You could get into a lot of trouble." I laughed nervously and took a few steps back.  
  
Crap.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
DV- And there you go!!!  
  
Duo- Aww... Wittle Quatry-Wuatry bein' bugged by girly-wirlys?  
  
Wufei- blink. Quatry-Wuatry?  
  
Chiisai- Interesting use of baby talk.  
  
Quatre- Blushing Erm...  
  
DV- Don't worry, Quatre! I've been called worse!!!  
  
Chiisai- Don't I know it.  
  
Duo- Now then! How bout you leave a nice, friendly review to get Dreamy to continue the fic.  
  
DV-...Quatre being called Quatry-Wuatry was weird, but me being called Dreamy is just plain creepy. 


End file.
